Bullet Holes
by KrissiTheFanx3
Summary: Ella Dunbar just wants to make it through freshman year, especially because this is her second round. But she didn't expect to deal with supernatural creatures, a dead pool and the fact that she still has feelings for Brett, while her brother hates him.
1. IED Part 1

_Hello! I had this idea a few weeks ago, so I wrote it down and this is the result. Please mind that I'm not a native speaker, so if you see mistakes please tell me. :)I hope you like this updates may seem a little weird, but I'm posting from Europe. (Times zones are weird.)So have a good day,Kristina._

* * *

"Hey Liam, wait up!", I called after my brother, running down the stairs. I almost tripped.

"What? I'll miss the bus ", Liam turned around and raised his eyebrows. If he wasn't so small, I would've slapped him. But since he was my little brother, I wasn't entitled to that.

"I can drive. I just want to talk to you", I stated rolling my eyes.

"You want to talk about Brett? I'm taking the bus", I couldn't even open my mouth to protest, he was already gone.

Damn my brother and his stupid sport genes.

Sighing I made my way to my car. I knew I would look weird. A freshman arriving with a car? Not likely. But in my case it was different.

My name was Ella Dunbar, 16 years old and this was the second time that I attended freshman year. I failed a few of my classes last year and got held back. And since my brother transferred to Beacon Hills from Devenford Prep because he destroyed his coaches car, I figured it was the best chance I'd have to start over. So I transferred in the middle of the year, a few weeks after Liam and this would be my second week at Beacon Hills High School. I hadn't made any friends yet since the only thing I wanted was to be invisible.

I was the opposite at my old school, so I wanted to change that.

What Brett had to do with that was a different question.

During my first high school year at Devenford I met Brett Talbot, who now was my brother's biggest enemy.

We didn't have a real relationship, but we flirted like crazy and hooked up a few times.

I definitely fell in love with him and to some extent he probably felt the same thing.

But when he took a picture of the car my brother had vandalized and sent it straight to the school, which as a result got my brother suspended , I was rather angry.

That day I screamed at Brett, ended the thing - whatever it was - and told him I hated him.

Of course I didn't hate him but my motherly instincts took over. No one messed with Liam or I messed with them.

My younger brother had enough to deal with his disorder, he didn't need some douche bags treating him like shit. He was sorry and he accepted the consequences and I just wanted to forget about Brett.

However that was easier said than done. I spent countless days wondering if I had done the right thing and if Brett ever missed me. He never returned my calls, so I guessed he didn't. It still hurt though.

Not wanting to think about Brett and me failing at relationships anymore, I started the engine and drove to school.

The day seemed to drag on and on.

Only the voice in my head that reminded every now and then that I couldn't mess up this year, prevented me from just falling asleep during class.

Fortunately I somehow ended up not having one class with my brother. Not that I didn't like him, but that would've been really awkward.

I breathed out relieved when the bell finally rang.

"Hey, Mason. Where are you going?", I yelled at Liam's best friend as he was chasing after my brother.

"The guys from Devenford just arrived", he told me looking alarmed.

"Oh, crap", I totally forgot that our lacrosse team played against my old school today.

Quickly I realized what that meant. Brett would be there and I already promised to drive Liam to the game.

"No, tell me this isn't happening", I whined.

"Come on, Ella. Help me stop your brother from killing your ex."

"Brett is not my ex!", I screamed while I ran after him.

My day was about to get ruined.


	2. IED Part 2

_Good evening! (For those in Europe) I finished the chapter and I really hope you like that. Thanks for the favs and follows and thank you to "You-Know-Who" (you're the best xD) for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

"Mason, not so fast."

I panted while I tried to keep up with Mason and Liam.

These two were at least sportive, I on the other hand not so much.

Maybe I should go back to the gym, just so Liam wouldn't have much of a reason to laugh at me some more.

"If I slowed down, I wouldn't be able to catch Liam on his suicide mission and at least you get to see Brett", Mason winked at me, like he knew what I felt for Brett was still relevant.

"But that's the thing, I don't want to see him."

Finally we reached the end of the hallway and stepped outside were the bus of Devenford Prep was already standing.

Soon the students stepped out and I noticed how my hands started to shake.

"You're biting your lip again", Mason commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks", I replied while trying to seem unaffected by Brett's presence.

"Brett", my brother suddenly called out and walked towards my ex-boyfriend.

"Here we go", I muttered and shared a skeptical look with Mason.

"I just wanted to say", Liam continued.

"No, no, no..."

"Good game"

"What did he just say?", Mason beside me asked, but I was too busy admiring my brother's attitude. I expected that he'd try to kill Brett, but he seemed to have learned how to control his anger. His anger management classes actually did work.

"That's cute, Liam. That's what they told you to say in anger management? Apologize and everything's fine?"

"Shut your mouth, Brett", I muttered more to myself but I could've sworn Brett heard what I said.

"You're gonna pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there and it's gonna be all your fault."

What?

"I want to kill him!", I hissed at Mason.

"No, you're not gonna kill him. You're gonna control your anger because you know at the end of the day you just want to jump his bones."

"So do not want to do that."

"Yes, you want to."

I had to admit, my eyes did wander up and down Brett's body, but that didn't mean I was going to throw myself at him anytime soon.

I didn't really pay attention to what was happening - I was busy staring at Brett - but suddenly two juniors came running to Liam's side. One of them who I identified as Scott McCall pushed Liam away from Brett, which was good and the other one, Stiles Stilinski the weird kid, said something really hilarious to the Devenford guys, but they didn't look so impressed. And honestly I was busy watching Liam with a concerned look.

Something was definitely wrong with my brother.

Liam, Scott and Stiles vanished and left Mason and me standing there feeling like idiots.

"Since when is Liam friends with juniors?", I asked irritated.

"I have no idea."

"But don't you think that's kinda weird?"

"Well they're on the lacrosse team, so..."

"Yeah, but he is basically ignoring both of us and now he is friends with them."

"I don't know. How about we talk about how you were totally checking Brett out", he wiggled his eyebrows.

For a moment I considered hitting him with my chemistry book.

"I did no such thing." My cheeks burned and I felt utterly betrayed by the way my body reacted.I placed a section of my hair behind my ear.

"I don't blame you, he really is hot", he said winking.

"Yeah", I agreed dreamily.

"Wait? Do you really think he's hot?", I asked turning around.

"Yep, if you don't want him, you can give him to me."

I laughed. "You wish, Mason."

"Possessive much?"

"I'm not being possessive", I protested weakly. Mason just laughed at me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'm gonna try to find Liam, make sure that he isn't drowning himself."

"Yeah, text me when you know something", Mason nodded and I made his way back into the building.

As I always did in my free period I sat outside and finished some homework, so I wouldn't have to do it at home. And it wasn't like I had any friends I could hang out with.

I'd rather sit here and look like a loner than be with people I hardly knew.

Suddenly a gust of wind came up and I watched helplessly while all my sheets of paper flew away.

"Fuck", I cursed and stood up to at least save some of them. They were relevant for almost all of my classes and my parents would kill me if I didn't keep up my grades this year.

"You searching for this?", a well known voice asked.

Filled with anger I rolled my eyes and then turned around to face Brett who held the sheets of paper in his right hand. How could he have caught all of them while I couldn't even get hold of one of them? Life was not fair.

"Yes", I hissed.

"Give them back", I commanded.

"I don't think so. I'll give them back to you, when you start talking to me again."

"A few minutes ago you told my brother that you're gonna break him in half on the field, I don't think I want to talk you!", I shouldered my bag angrily, but my words seemed to not affect Brett at all.

Oh, how much I loved that guy. Wait, no! Why did I just think that I loved him. I loathed him, he promised to destroy my brother. How could anyone like someone who did that?

And besides that I buried all my feelings for Brett after the incident with Liam. Or so I thought.

I ignored the urge to slap myself and just crossed my arms over my ribcage.

His presence was making me uncomfortable. I felt my heartbeat going crazy which was my body's normal reaction to Brett.

"I think we both know that's not the truth."

"Excuse me?" What a jerk. I wished I was strong enough to hit him.

"Just leave me alone you fucking brat!", I actually stomped with my feet. Really immature, but I didn't care if I looked like an idiot.

"Well that's what they call me."

I sighed and just started to walk back to the building.

"Hey, wait!", he called after me. Not caring about what he had to say I just continued walking. I didn't want to be late for class.

"Ella, come on."

"No, no, no. No come on. You're supposed to leave me alone. You were the one that got my brother kicked out of school. He felt terrible about what he did and all you did was laugh in my face when I told you how I felt about it", I turned around to face him. The hallway was quiet and no one was here yet. Good, I didn't need anyone seeing my emotional outburst.

"You don't get to threaten my brother and if you even dare to touch him, I'm gonna be the one ripping you in half", and with that I left him standing there in front of me.


	3. IED Part 3

Good evening! It's been a long time since I uploaded anything. I had a lot going on, finals and graduating.

Thanks for favoriting and following and the reviews!

I'm back from the dead!

* * *

In the evening the game took place.

Mason and I were trying to calm Liam down since he was pretty determined to rip Brett apart. We couldn't really blame him for having such thoughts but I also had this really bad feeling in my stomach. But I shrugged it off, it was probably just something I ate.

"Mason thinks he's hot", I explained pointing my finger at Liam's best friend.

"No, I don't", said friend tried to convince us.

Liam gave him a pointed look that basically read "I know what you're doing".

"Okay maybe a little. But just a little"; Mason stuttered while averted my eyes back to Brett who raised an eyebrow when he saw me staring.

I shrugged my shoulders, Brett just smirked like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"He wants to destroy me", Liam gave us an angry look and I immediately felt guilty. Damn my brother and his ability to give me a bad conscience.

"I think you can definitely take him", Mason told Liam who nodded determined.

"And then give him to me", he concluded. They started laughing while I just wore a sour look. I was so obvious.

"I don't think so, Mason", I crossed my arms.

"Relax, Ella. No one's gonna attempt to steal your man", Mason said.

I rolled my eyes, moving away from him. I saw Brett smirking at me from across the field. But he couldn't have possibly heard what I said, right? I wasn't sure about it, it made me so nervous that my hands started to sweat. Disgusted with myself, I kept my head down.

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because no one else will tolerate you or your temper", Mason explained rolling his eyes.

"Haha, you're so funny", I muttered sarcastically. "Come on, we should sit down before all the good seats are taken."

While I made my way there, I noticed that Scott McCall sat beside my brother again. Raising an eyebrow, I decided to move a little closer just to check what they were talking about.

"What's making you so angry?", McCall asked Liam.

"Brett", he answered. "He wants to destroy me and all Ella did was stare at him because she just can't stay away from him."

Well thank you my dear brother for having so much confidence in me.

"Ella? Your sister?"

"Yes, my older sister", Liam nodded while narrowing his eyes like he was frustrated with something. Oh wait, that something was me.

"Just concentrate on yourself tonight. I'm sure she doesn't want to hurt or anger you intentionality. Some of us don't get to choose what we feel."

Thank you, McCall. That guy seemed to be a good influence on Liam, not like I did.

"Are you talking about Kira?"

Okay, I didn't need to hear more of that conversation. Just the idea of my innocent baby brother talking about love and girls made me uncomfortable.

* * *

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I unconsciously walked in the wrong direction.

But nevertheless this was my chance to finally give Brett a piece of my mind, especially after the thing he did this morning.

So when I finally reached the Devenford team, I grabbed Brett from behind and dragged him with me.

"Hey, hey. Did you have a change of heart?", he teased me with his famous provocative smirk.

"Stop smirking or I'll have to kiss it off of your face."

Wait, what? Did I really just say that out loud? Oh, fuck.

"Just don't", I said when Brett's smirk became even wider. "I never said that."

"You kind of did though."

"No, I didn't. Just forget it, it never happened", I probably looked like an idiot, waving my hands in the air but I was more concerned about what I had said.

"I'll think about it. So why did you drag me away?"

"Look, I know that you kind of hate my brother and that feeling is probably mutual, but can you please just lay off, just for this game."

I was basically begging him at that point and even though I hated myself a little for that, I knew I didn't have any other choice.

Because what else could I do?

"And why exactly would I do that?"

Ugh, he was so annoying. Could he just shut up.

"Because Liam is my brother and you like me, at least a little." At least enough to sleep with me, my brain added silently.

I didn't sound really convinced though.

* * *

"You don't sound very convinced", Brett pointed out.

"I know, okay? Just answer the damn question!", I might have been a bit aggressive, but who could blame me, this guy was just so irritating I wanted to slap him more with every word that came out of his mouth.

"It's true, I strongly dislike your brother, but I kinda like you, a little."

"So you're gonna spare him?"

"No, I won't."

Frustrated with him and the world I kicked a stone on the ground and turned away.

"Come on, don't just walk away."

"What am I supposed to do? Liam isn't talking to me, Mason and I have no idea what's going on with him, he ran to school yesterday, and then you show up, playing with my feelings and I just don't know what to think anymore. You say that you like me but you don't ever do anything to prove that and I'm starting to think that I never meant anything to you and that I was just a toy you were gonna throw away eventually", my eyes started to tear up and I crossed my arms over my chest to protect myself from the hurt.

"Ella, you know that's not true", he said taking a step towards me. I could feel his body heat, that's how close he was.

I looked up, he towered over me:"Really? What is true then?"

I hadn't expected the following. But he took my left hand inside his and pulled me up against him, then he tilted his head. My heart was pounding like crazy when his lips touched mine softly.

"That's the truth", he said and left me there standing with a read head, a crazy pounding heart and tingling lips.

After a few seconds which I needed to pull myself back together, I ran back to the bleachers and sat down next to Mason, who had saved me a seat.

"What took you so long?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm…", I stuttered while thinking of an excuse so I wouldn't have to tell him the truth.

"You are lying."

"I didn't even say anything."

"TELL. ME. THE. TRUTH."

"You don't sound very threatening", I commented while we watched the players getting ready, along with Brett who I tried to ignore.

"Come on, Ella. I can tell something is up."

"OK", I sighed. "But promise you won't tell Liam."

"I swear on my life."

I leaned to him and whispered:"Brett kissed me."

"What?", he yelled at me and almost fell of his seat. I noticed Liam looking at us with a scowl on his face. Oops, I hope he didn't hear us.

"Let's just watch the game."

So two minutes in the game Devenford was already way ahead and our team was losing all the way.

Right at the beginning they tried to provoke Liam but McCall held him back. I didn't know him well, still I was very thankful.

Then Kira went for a shot, we all leaped out of our seats, cheering her on while Coach Finstock was yelling at her to pass but she ran straight for the goal and then scored.

We went wild, cheering loudly. Coach Finstock was not impressed and benched her.

I wasn't really paying attention when Mason nudged me, I saw Liam and Brett lying on the ground.

"What happened?", I asked him. I saw Liam get up, he seemed OK. But Brett was still lying on the ground and he seemed to be in great pain.

"I think Garrett hit them."

I leaped out of my seat as they brought Brett off the field. I needed to search him to make sure he was OK.


End file.
